theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gettin' Jiggly With It
My third Wiki premiere fan fic. Luan Loud was busy cooking some mischief in the kitchen. "Ooh, I'm gonna need a forklift for this. Maybe even a spoonlift," she said as she giggled and punned. She took her creation and hid it somewhere. "Wait till they get a taste of this," she said. She set everything up and it was time for her to carry out her little plan. Lincoln and his other sisters were coming into the kitchen. "Boy, I'm hungry. What do you guys feel like having?" he asked. "I could literally go for anything," said Lori. "Lunch is my favorite food," said Leni. The others just stared at her confused. Just then, Lincoln saw a note on the fridge. "What's this?" he wondered. He and his sisters read it. Roses are red "Roses are red" Lola read. Violets are blue "Violets are blue" Luna read. Here comes gelatin "Here comes gelatin" Lori read. On top of you! "On top of you?" Lincoln read. At that moment, Luan gave a slight chuckle, clipped a rope with some clippers, and opened up a tarp that was keeping something right above them. The tarp came loose, and the others were literally overshadowed. They looked up and saw something falling right down toward them and screamed in panic. They tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The object landed on top of them and trapped them inside it. It was a giant molded piece of gelatin. Luan came in and saw that her prank was a success. "Aww, look at the Loud family gettin' jiggly with it!" she said as she poked the gelatin, making it jiggle. She couldn't help but laugh at this success. "Luan! Did you do this?" Lynn asked. "I'd by lying if I said no!" Luan laughed. "Luan, why did you drop a giant piece of gelatin on us?" Lincoln asked. "Because...because...because the Koopalings already used a birthday cake and I would have copied them?" Luan answered rhetorically in laughter. She couldn't help it. "Way harsh, sis!" Luna commented. "Yeah! If this gelatin gets stuck in my hair, you're a dead woman!" Lola declared. "Just try to get me, but you'll be in there for quite a while," said Luan. "What does that mean?" Lincoln asked. "I'm getting out of here right now," said Lori. She tried to stretch the gelatin out as far as she could and pressed her face right at the very edge of it, but it just stretched her back in. "The viscosity levels of this flavored blob are much too high," said Lisa. "Then how are we gonna get outta here?" Lana asked. "You'll always cherry-ish this moment!" Luan punned. "Bye!" With that, she walked out. "Well, at least that pun answered what flavor this is," said Leni. And so, the other Loud kids were stuck inside a giant gelatin. How would they get out? "This is just ducky. I was gonna watch the ARGGH marathon leading up to a brand new episode today. Now that we're in this sticky situation, that's not gonna happen," Lincoln griped. "And I was gonna tee off today. Make me miss my golf game, will ya, Luan?" Lori snarled. "I can't jam with this stuff all over me," said Luna. "And I prefer mud. At least that doesn't keep you surrounded and encased inside of it," said Lana. "There's gotta be a way out of here," said Lynn. About an hour later, they were still trapped in it with bored expressions. "Okay, my turn," said Lola. "I spy with my little eye...something round." "The kiddie table?" Lucy asked. "Right," Lola groaned. "Oh, this is ridiculous. Why did Luan even do this to us in the first place?" Lana asked. "Uh, because she's a happy-go-lucky nutcase?" Lori guessed. "Come on, guys! We can get out of here! We just need to put our heads together!" said Lincoln. Leni then managed to put her head right on Lynn's. "Not like that, you ninny," said Lynn. Luan was busy getting her material freshened up a bit. She had Mr. Coconuts right by her side. "And then I gave the gelatin a good poke, and they were all wobbly bobbly in there," she said. "Boy, you really stuck it to 'em, didn't ya?" Mr. Coconuts asked. "Hey, being a comedian, I have to have a little slapstick side every now and then." "Yeah, but to your own siblings? Doesn't that seem harsh?" "I'll let them out. I'm not gonna keep them in there forever. Right now, I gotta get ready for my show tonight." "If you say so." Charles saw some gelatin dripped on the floor. "Charles! Get us out!" Lincoln cried. The dog just licked the gelatin dripping up and walked away. "He likes cherry flavored stuff," said Leni. Then came Cliff. He tried to sharpen his claws on the gelatin, but it just ended up getting some on them. "Can you claw up the gelatin, Cliff? We could use it!" said Lana. Cliff stretched and got up on the kiddie table to take a little nap. "Bad kitty!" said Lola. Walt perched on the very top of it and dipped like one of those dipping birds that bob up and down into a glass of water. "That's it, Walt! Peck away!" said Luna. But all the bird did was keep dipping back and forth, and then he flew off. "He's not a raven, but...nevermore," said Lucy. Geo came rolling by and got his ball stuck on the base of the gelatin. He then gnaws it off and got the ball free. "Poor little guy. He must have been hungry," said Leni. "Hungry...that's it! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Lincoln figured. Luan was stretching out her rubber chicken for her comedy act. "This chicken is almost as stretchy as my little dish I made today. The operative word being almost," she said. She then saw the pets coming in with some of the gelatin on some spots. Except Cliff who was still asleep. "Oh, were you guys eating up some of the gelatin I made today?" she asked them. They then shrugged with nervous grins. "Well, if you wanted some, you could have asked. But I probably should get my siblings out of there soon. Who knows how much longer they could stay in there?" she said with slight concern. "MOM! DAD!" Lincoln called out. But there didn't seem to be any particular answer from them. "No response. Are their eardrums clogged?" Lisa wondered. "If it's waxy buildup, then I know just how that goes," said Lana. "MOM! DAD! CAN YOU HEAR US?!" Lincoln called out. Little unbeknownst to them, they were out on a walk-a-thon through town for charity. "We're never getting out of here! We have an idea in mind, but we can't use it! We're gonna suffocate in here! ALL HOPE IS LOST!!!" Lori panicked. "I never got to say goodbye to Bobby. His darling Lori...sealed away in a wobbly artificial fruit flavoring tomb. Oh, what are the chances?" "Come on, Lori. We're getting outta here. We just have to wait a little longer," said Lincoln. "How much longer? We could be doomed before Mom and Dad get back!" Lori panicked. "Well, if we can't get our parents to help, we can always call for someone on the other side of things. Lana?" Lincoln suggested. "Good idea," said Lana. She then made some frog calls and her frog Hops came into the scene. "Hops?" Lola asked. "Hops! Get some spoons from the drawer!" said Lana. Hops used his tongue and opened up the drawer. Some spoons came flying out of it and landed right into it. The siblings tried to reach them, but they were still out of their reach. "Come on! Push harder! We gotta reach the spoons!" said Lincoln. Luan came walking into the kitchen and saw the spoons in there and got them out. "What are you trying to do? Spoil your dinner?" Luan asked. "Luan, please! We've been in here for six hours!" Lori begged. "Yeah. I can't feel my arms and legs anymore," said Leni. "I can't feel anything anymore," said Lucy. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'll let you out," said Luan. Her siblings beamed with relief. "Right after dinner. Mom and Dad said no sweets before dinner, remember?" she giggled. "You are a cold comedian," said Lori. "You're a maniac! MANIAC on the kitchen floor!" said Luna. Their parents soon got home after the walk-a-thon and were feeling rather thirsty after their jog. "Phew. What a workout," said Lynn Sr. "We really need something refreshing after that," said Rita. The kids were arguing toward Luan about her little jiggly joke, and the parents came right on in to see what was going on. "LUAN LOUD!!!" they shouted. "Uh...hi, mom. Hi, dad. Welcome home," said Luan. "What did you do to the others?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Mom! Dad! Thank goodness you're home!" said Leni. "Luan dropped a giant piece of gelatin on us, and we've been stuck in here for hours!" Lori explained. "It's about time you got back. We couldn't get out," said Luna. "Come on, guys. I was gonna let you out after dinner, wasn't I?" Luan reminded them. "You're really gonna get it now, woman," said Mr. Coconuts. "You're not helping, Mr. Coconuts!" said Luan. "Luan, listen carefully. Your siblings have been stuck in that one place with no means of escape for hours due to your little joke, and you didn't even apologize or help them out of it," said Rita. "But it's part of my slapstick routine I've been working on!" said Luan. "That's not an excuse to put them in a situation they can't get out of," said Lynn Sr. "You're grounded, young lady!" "And the first thing you're gonna do is get your siblings out of this mess by eating all the gealtin they're surrounded by," said Rita. "I gotta eat all that?" Luan asked. "Right...now!" said Lynn Sr. The others smiled with catharsis over Luan's punishment. Luan had a spoon ready. "Go ahead, Luan. Spoil your dinner," said Lincoln. "Alright, already," said Luan. She took her spoon and ate a spoonful of gelatin. But she wasn't done yet. First, she got Lily out. Then she freed Lisa. And then the twins. Then Luna. Then Leni. Then Lynn. Then Lucy. Then Lori. And finally Lincoln. "Okay, the idea we had in mind would have worked just as effectively, but this was fun to watch," said Lincoln. Luan was slightly bloated from eating all that gelatin and had a big tummyache. "Now, who's the one getting jiggly with it?" Lori asked. "Please...no more. I'm off gelatin forever," Luan groaned. "Well, kids, time for dinner," said Rita. The others were ready to sit down and eat. Luan was just gonna rest a little bit on the kitchen floor. "Can someone get me a lozenge?" she asked. She then talked to her siblings about what she had put them through. "So, uh...sorry about that whole gelatin thing. But you gotta admit, it was pretty creative of me, right?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess it was," said Lincoln. "Still, not cool," said Luna. "Well, don't worry. I won't put you in a sticky situation like that ag-" she was about to say until she slipped on one of Lynn's roller skates. She then flew through the air and got slung off Lisa's rubber safety cover and right into the kitchen where she landed in a giant ice cream sundae. She popped out of one of the scoops and shivered. "I thought you accepted my apology!" she said. "We did," said Leni. "But we wanted to make sure you got your just desserts," said Lori. They all laughed and took out spoons of their own. "Don't worry. We'll get you out in a matter of time," said Lincoln. "I guess you wanted to get some sweet revenge after all," said Luan with a slight chuckle. "Get it?" "Yeah, we do," said Lynn. Luan tried to lick some, but Lola told her, "Ah ah ah! None for you." Luan sighed and was gonna be in there for a while. Mr. Coconuts was also with her. "Why am I in here? I didn't even do anything!" he wondered. "Revenge is a dish best served cold," said Luan. "We get it!" her siblings told her. "You oughta cool it with the jokes, toots!" said Mr. Coconuts. "Don't remind me," said Luan. THE END Betcha didn't know * This story is based on one of the pranks from Luan Loud's April Fools Highlight Reel from April Fools Rules. One of the pranks Luan put was getting her siblings stuck in a giant gelatin, and it made me curious as to how she got them in there and how they got out. * I know the prank was during April Fools, but I decided to make it take place another time just for the heck of it. * I was originally gonna have the kids eat it from the inside, but I figured Luan getting disciplined by her parents and being forced to eat it would work a bit better. * The "just desserts" Luan gets stuck in the ice cream sundae was thought up by TMNT1987Dude. * Now, to those who like Luan, don't worry. I like her, too. I just wanted to write this story as the gelatin prank was the one I was the most curious about. And I have no ill will toward her. * The Koopalings from Super Mario are mentioned. Specifically, from the opening cutscene of New Super Mario Bros Wii where they pop out of Peach's birthday cake and toss it right on top of her. Category:Episodes